


the sea inside

by Negrotesque



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Because yes Jack, Gen, I mean come on honey, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry, This is what happens when you push Will over the edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negrotesque/pseuds/Negrotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That feeling you get when you're just about to tip over the edge, and only Heaven knows what's waiting for you on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sea inside

mar adentro

 

slowly the inner castle  
is being swallowed whole  
by the sea inside

while I stand on the roof  
contemplating the millions  
of little diamonds  
strewn on the greedy waves.

i am waiting  
to be submerged in turn by a torrent  
suddenly, so softly.

inside the waves I find  
i do not struggle  
as wildly  
i do not suffocate  
as blindly  
as i do upon hallowed ground.

on the black shores within  
i pick up a prickly conch to my ear  
only shrieks and silence  
the fervent breath of hunger  
are to be heard.

but the eager, tell-tale whisper  
of the unforgivable One  
calls me back once more,  
and beckons me to deeper places.


End file.
